


Cuidar

by OlivierCash



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryner siempre cuidará de Sion,aunque a su manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuidar

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada,Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu pertenece esta escrita por Takaya Kagami e ilustrada por Saori Toyota. Aunque para este fic me basó en el anime.

Era un día soleado,asquerosamente soleado. El cielo estaba despejado,sin una nube. Era el día perfecto para salir a dar una vuelta,estar tomando algo en la calle. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar encerrado en un habitación encargándose del maldito papeleo.

Ryner estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. Podría estar durmiendo tranquilamente en cualquier lado,o incluso dando un paseo,o lo que fuera. Pero no,Sion lo había obligado vilmente a que se encargara del papeleo y no había logrado escaquearse. 

Estaba sentado con una silla frente al escritorio de Sion, con una pila de papeles en frente y sin dar palo al agua. Porque lo peor de todo,es que Sion se había dormido. Ryner ya le decía que durmiera más. Pero no le hacía ningún caso y ahí estaba la consecuencia. Se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio. Ryner no tenia intención de despertarlo,necesitaba dormir. Pero tampoco quería que durmiera así,quería que lo hiciera en su cama,con comodidad. El problema era que conociendo a Sion,como intentara moverlo,lo despertaría y volvería al trabajo. Por ello no había hecho nada,solo dejarlo dormir.

Bueno,realmente,lo peor de todo es que Ryner no podía parar de mirar a Sion dormir. Lo que se le hacía frustrante. Siempre había sabido que Sion es lo que se podría considerar alguien atractivo,pero verlo dormido podía con sus fuerzas. Siempre había habido algo en Sion que había atraído a Ryner,pero,¿a quien no? Sion poseía una carisma que muchos envidiaban y sabía ganarse muy bien a las personas. Pero con Ryner era algo diferente. Se lo había ganado de una manera que Ryner nunca habría imaginado.

Porque Ryner se había acabado enamorando de Sion. Si lo pensaba,no podría decir cuando comenzó a gustarle,estaba demasiado difuso en el tiempo. Al principio era una amistad,pero conforme conocía a Sion,conforme pasaba más tiempo con él,más atraído por él se sentía. Aunque a veces era un idiota obsesionado con el trabajo,eso era solo un pequeño error en medio de sus muchas virtudes. Porque aunque en un principio le costó creer en él,no tardo en darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Al principio pensó que Sion era solo una cara bonita,descubrió que era mucho más.

Y Ryner se lamentaba por ello,porque Sion solo le veía como un amigo. A veces en sus sueños,Sion le veía como algo más,eran sueños maravillosos. Pero no eran ni la mitad de satisfactorios,que pasar un rato con Sion,aunque solo fuera como amigos. 

Miró hacia Sion,quien dormía plácidamente. Parecía estar teniendo un buen sueño. Ryner estiró su mano para colocar uno de sus mechones tras su oreja. Se sentía tan estúpido,solo se atrevía a tocarlo cuando estaba tan cansado que caía dormido y no se enteraba de nada. A veces solo tocaba su cabello y otro le daba algún fugaz beso. Lo último no lo hacía muy a menudo,le causaba unos sentimientos de culpa tremendos.

Suspiró y le miró sonriente. Ya llevaba demasiado rato contemplándolo y pesando en él. Iba siendo hora de que hiciera algo por él. Sonrió y tomó toda la montaña de papeles que tenía Sion,para juntarla con la suya propia. Tendría el doble de trabajo,pero por lo menos Sion podría descansar. 

Sabía que no podría tener nada con Sion,pero eso no le impedía cuidarlo a su peculiar manera.


End file.
